Wounded
by GoldenMockingjay
Summary: Cinna watches Katniss throughout her time in the arena for the 74th Hunger Games. His thoughts consist of one thing, "Don't let your flame flicker out, Girl on Fire." Spoilers for The Hunger Games. UPDATED WEEKLY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so please go easy on me here. I've always loved Cinna and Katniss's relationship as friends, and I always wondered what Cinna would be thinking while watching Katniss fight for her life in the Hunger Games. So, I started this story. I'm sorry if the first chapter is short, I'm just getting it started. This story will cover every event Katniss went through in the arena from Cinna's POV, and when she returns. This will also be updated weekly. And no, I haven't seen the movie yet, I'm going on the 31st...and then again on April 12th with my class. Ya.**

**I'm sorry if some events in this chapter are slightly off, I haven't read the book in a few weeks. For future chapters I will be reading the book as I go though. I'm also adding a few of my own things maybe.**

**SPOILERS for The Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins. Sadly. So all rights go to her.**

_**Italics: **_**Cinna's thoughts. The beginning is retelling what happened right before Katniss went into the arena.**

* * *

><p><em>I get Katniss ready in her arena attire. Zip up her jacket, and make sure she has on her Mockingjay pin. She sits beside me on the sofa afterwards, "Do you think I can do it Cinna? Come out a victor?" Her voice sounds steady, but there are hints of fear, which she knows I can detect. I don't blame her, she's about to go into an arena where 23 others are going to be trying to slaughter her. She's clutching my hand like a lifeline, which brings me out of my thoughts. "Of course. You can do it, Katniss." I answer her, with nothing but truth.<em>

_I really believe she has a chance. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was killed. I've come to think of her as a daughter to me. She comes to me for advice, comforting, and to tell me what's on her mind. Sometimes things she wont tell anyone else. Not even Peeta. I enjoy spending time with her though._

_We walk towards where she will be launched into the arena. I put my hands on her shoulders, "I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire." I place a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Cinna, for everything." She replies, and I bring her into one last hug. It seems like forever, but is only mere seconds, before I need to step back as the glass cylinder closes around her. Anticipating my instructions, she holds her head high as the metal plate begins to rise._

_I am confident in her. She has a good chance. I just can't help but feel like I am going to lose her._

* * *

><p>Now is the time. The time Katniss is thrown into the bloody jaws of the Hunger Games.<p>

My only hope is that she gets out alive. Every year mentors like Haymitch, and prep teams, watch the tributes they have readied for this day get brutally slaughtered. The bloodbath is the worst. How anyone can watch that...I don't know. I know I can't. But I have to, I have to watch Katniss and know she is safe. But she can do it. I know she can, I've never had this much faith in anybody, but I truly believe in Katniss and her abilities.

I hold my breath as the countdown continues, already down to ten. Oh, Katniss, there are so many things I would want to say to you right now.

10.

_I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire._

9.

_Whatever happens, I love you._

8.

_I have complete faith in you, you can do it._

7.

_If you die, some way, somehow, I die too._

6.

_Be strong._

5.

_You have so much to fight for. Peeta, your friend Gale, your sister, the rest of your family...me._

4.

_Never give up, please don't give up._

3.

_Don't let your flame flicker out._

2.

_Remember your training. You got an eleven, you're powerful._

1.

_Time to show them everything._

The countdown ends, and they're all off, sprinting to the cornucopia and right into the bloodbath. The cameras show Katniss going for it too, _Oh, no, please make it out OK. _She goes for a small orange backpack after speedily picking up some small piece of...plastic? I'm not sure. _She'll be alright, she'll be alright. _Just as she's about to grab the pack, a boy comes up and starts grabbing for it. They end up fighting for it.

Katniss pulls, he pulls. _Come on Katniss, you're stronger than he is. _The boy suddenly coughs up blood right in Katniss's face as a knife goes through his back. Oh, how gruesome and horrible these Games are. Katniss manages to wipe away some of the blood, grabs the backpack, and sprints for the forest after looking back and forth between that and the lake. Good thing she didn't go for the lake, many others will be going there for water. Though she will also need to find some eventually. She's almost at the forest, _Yes! Come on, almost there._

Out of nowhere, a knife whizzes through the air, setting target on Katniss. I sharply inhale my breath. _No, no it can't hit her...wont hit her. _She turns around and swings the pack up, and just in time. The knife harmlessly lodges itself in the front of the backpack. Good, now she also has an extra weapon. She gives a knowing smirk, and continues to run for the woods.

She finally makes it into the forest.

I sigh with relief. She's safe for now. The cameras go back to the bloodbath, wanting to let the viewers see some of the "real action", but I just couldn't watch anymore. I've had enough blood-seeing for now, even if it's only the afternoon. Katniss is safe from the bloodbath and that's all that matters. I would never say this to anyone, but I've always disliked the Hunger Games. Making innocent children slaughter each other and lose their young lives just for Capitol entertainment. It's sick. I turn the TV set off and set out to find Haymitch and the prep team, to see how they're taking the Games and just to have a general conversation, get my mind off everything.

I do know one thing. I'll sleep more at ease tonight knowing she made it out of the worst part of the Games. _You did it, Girl on Fire, you have a chance._

She could really win this.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. I will update weekly. Although I would love some reviews, at least five. Come on, it's right there! That button below! :D<strong>

**Also, please don't be afraid to give me your ideas, and please do notify me of any spelling errors. I read over this a few times, but it wasn't beta'd so...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Making progress. ;)**

**Question (I'm gonna ask one question about the Hunger Games in each chapter, and tell me your answer in reviews. Just something fun for you fans!): Have you seen the movie yet? If so, did you like it, why or why not? Also, do you think it represented the book well, or poorly?**

**On with Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>After a long chat with Haymitch and the prep team, we all settle down in the main room to watch the Hunger Games for a little while longer until nightfall.<p>

"I really hope she can make it out of there. Her and Peeta." Portia whispers to me.

"Me too Portia, me too..." I reply, I really do hope they're alright.

Since I left the room for a little bit earlier, to find them all, I missed a little bit. It's late afternoon right now, so Katniss should be trying to find somewhere to sleep, out of danger. She should also really be looking for water. She'll need it, or she'll d-d-di...I can't say that. But everyone knows what dehydration does to you. Haymitch gets up and grabs another bottle of liqour, typical. I turn my attention to the Games.

The cameras first focus on the careers, only three of them are there. One of them probably went to complete some task for the rest of them. They are wandering through the forest thicket. They sure got a lot of weapons from the cornucopia. Knives, spears, swords...oh my. I hope Katniss, or really anyone, doesn't end up crossing their path. The camera switches to finally show Katniss. She's also wandering through the forest, hopefully far enough from the careers. She starts going through her pack, probably for food, but then stops and keeps walking. _Now why wont she eat?_ I silently wonder. She comes across a tree and begins scraping the bark off, _What is she up to?_

"What's she doing...?" Portia asks, but probably more to herself than anyone.

"You'll see." Haymitch replies, with a sliver of a smirk on his face.

She finally gets the outside bark off, reaching the softer inside bark. _Oh!_ I silently shriek. She's eating the inside bark. Kind of smart, actually. Might as well not waste the good food if you know just as well where to get some like that. My Girl on Fire surely is a bright one. I inwardly smile to myself. The cameras go off Katniss and show the little twelve-year-old from District 11, she's hopping from tree to tree and scoping out the area. Well, there's something you dont see in every Hunger Games. Smart move. A boy from District 8 is shown now. He's found shelter in a small area surrounded by trees and is eating some food obtained from the cornucopia, I'm assuming. Hm, some of the tributes are quite clever. But Katniss, to me, outshines them all.

Katniss is shown once again, after the cameras show about two others. She is still moving around, inspecting most of the trees she comes across. Why, I don't know. She looks thristy to me. She really needs water, and soon. She also needs to find cover, as the sun is beginning to set. _Snap!_ a branch goes behind her, and she whirls around, expecting to see someone. Nothing is there. _Snap!_ There it is again. _What is that? It's OK, she can handle it. _She turns to her left this time, and there's the source of the noises. A rabbit. Katniss grins, knowing that is a good sign. Food for later, good move. I'm just happy it wasn't another tribute set on killing her off. Though, she might have a hard time getting anything considering she has no bow and arrows to shoot with.

"That was close." I say.

"No kidding. At least she has some potential food if she gets her hands on a bow though." Haymitch replies.

Portia and the rest of the team merely nod, keeping silent as they watch.

Early night has fallen, it's now dark. After showing a few of the other tributes, and where they chose to take cover for the night, the cameras switch back to Katniss. She's taken cover in a high branch, lying in her sleeping bag with her hood up, and has strapped her belt around the branch and sleeping bag and back around her waist. So she doesn't fall out of the branch. She truly is very clever. _Snap!_ The snapping noises commence again, and Katniss bolts up from her sleeping bag. _Now what could it be? Oh, please don't be someone after her..._I silently plead in my mind. _Snap!_ It sounds again, and not too far from Katniss's tree. The cameras show a girl who has, very stupidly, started a fire. Does she want to get killed?

Haymitch scoffs.

"That's her death sentence right there!" Portia says, rolling her eyes.

I completely agree. Even if you are cold, live with it until morning, don't start a fire! That's luring people right to you. Katniss seems to be thinking something similar, she's staring at the girl in increduality. If someone comes to get the girl, they might not have much trouble finding Katniss either. Sure enough, the careers show up, not far away from the girl. "Twelve down, eleven to go!" one of them says enthusiastically, which earns agreeing hoots from the rest of them. The careers are annoying, ruthless killers. As the cameras switch right to the careers, what I see nearly makes me fall out of my seat.

Peeta. He's with the careers? After all of that about loving Katniss he's turned against her?

"Wait a minute, what is Peeta doing? He's supposed to be on Katniss's side, not the side that wants to kill her without question!" Portia shouts.

"I know, I know. I dont get what he's up to either." I reply.

"That boy doesn't seem right." Haymitch adds.

Well, if Peeta's turned against her I want Katniss to do nothing more than to kill them all. What I said earlier about wanting both of them to make it out alright, well I think I take that back now. Unless he really has a plan of some sort. I care about both of them but if it comes down to it, I choose Katniss, my Girl on Fire. If he harms her in any way...I swear he's in trouble.

I snap back to reality and out of my mind ranting. The careers had taken a knife to the girls' back and she lay there. I don't think she's entirely dead. They check her for supplies, but apparently find nothing good. The cameras switch briefly back to Katniss, watching them through the branches, praying not to be found also. Then back to the careers. They must be what's most interesting right now. "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." We hear one of them say, I belive it's the boy from District 2. They begin walking, closer to Katniss's tree. _Oh no, please don't find her._ I silently plead.

They stop about ten feet away from the tree Katniss is in. Somewhat too close for comfort. They have flashlights, torches, probably looking for their next victim. "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" One of them complains. Then they break into an arguement about it. _Oh boy...come on, stop arguing and get away from Katniss, far away!_

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

The voice is Peeta's. Then we hear his footsteps going back as the cameras go back to Katniss, probably for her reaction since she heard him, considering everyone saw his interview where he stated how much he 'loves' her.

She looks completely shocked, nearly falling out of her tree. I don't blame her. The one who claimed to have loved her so much is now against her, with the one group that will kill her without a second thought. Hints of fear and betrayal are in her eyes, and I can tell she's planning on killing him, being the one to see his final breath out of anger. She manages to calm down though, and the careers walk away from her tree, probably thinking there was no one to kill around there.

"Better catch up to Lover Boy." Is all we hear one of them say.

It's getting late so I get up, ready to head to bed soon.

"Goodnight Cinna. Katniss...and Peeta made it, one day down." Portia says, hesitating around Peeta's name. I can tell she still wants him to stay alive though.

"Mhm, I couldn't be more proud." I reply.

Haymitch has already fallen asleep, probably drunk. So I head away, ready for sleep to take me as well. _Oh, Katniss, you're doing great. Keep going strong and you will be coming back. Where I can hug you, congratulate you, and design for you again. Your flame is as strong as ever right now, Girl on Fire. Even though your heart may be breaking from what you have witnessed, keep going strong._

She's done it, survived one day. Eleven are dead, leaving thirteen more. I know she can handle it, she can handle anything thrown at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Katniss. And Cinna, sort of, having to watch that and all. There will be worse events though.<strong>

**So, was that too short? Did I get any events wrong? Let me know! And again...review! Maybe answer the question at the top if you'd like too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter three everyone! Wow, four reviews already? That's great! :) But I know we can do better, come on, it only takes about two minutes of your time. Anyway, this one should have all the events right because I literally read the book and then took jot-notes in my notebook. Also, thank you to the reviewer who reminded me that Katniss didn't have a bow and arrows yet! I completely forgot, so I edited that chapter and fixed it.**

**I saw the movie too, and let me tell you, I loved it! It was amazing, I wouldn't even mind seeing it a million times. The book was of course better, but the movie really wasn't that bad. I loved the scene in the launch room with Cinna and Katniss. I was a startled when he kissed her on the cheek instead of her forehead, but that made it better.**

**Question (answer in reviews if you'd like): What's your favourite Hunger Games song? Either from the books or the soundtrack? I love Rue's lullaby, it moves me. :')**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The past two days have been full of anxiety. I would be sitting in the room with Haymitch and the prep teams, hoping Katniss would be alright and make it another day. The day we figured out Peeta had allianced with the careers, we also heard them talking behind his back, saying they should just kill him but he was their best chance at finding "her" who, of course, is Katniss.<p>

Katniss has been getting worse and worse. She can't find any water, and she is becoming more dehydrated by the minute. Yesterday, she looked terribly dazed, dizzy, and the sun seemed to burn her eyes. All signs of dehydration. I feel horrible for her, and I'm praying my Girl on Fire doesn't die because of it. I had an arguement with Haymitch after seeing her like that. He could send her water easily! But of course he wont. I would in a heartbeat, if I was permitted to send anything, that is. I yelled at Haymitch, asking him why he wont just send her some water, and his reply was, "She's smart, she can figure it out for herself. Just watch." So I had no other choice but to do just that. But by the looks of it, she's not having much luck.

So, last night before going to sleep, she tried her last resort. Berries. Though, she wasn't sure if they were toxic or not. Before squirting the juices into her mouth, she squished one and noticed the inside was bloodred. She seemed to realize they were poisonous and decided to drop them and move on.

She then climbed a tree, and hopped around for a few minutes, probably trying to find water. She found nothing for miles. Poor, dear Katniss. She settled in her tree, and they announced the District 8 girl was the only one who died last night.

Now, today is the time I'm dreading. She is probably worse, maybe even dead and...I don't want that to happen to her. She should be here, where she can have water and anything she wants. But no, of course she had to get thrown into the Hunger Games.

I walk downstairs, where I will meet Haymitch, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, and Portia to watch this dreaded day.

"Hello Portia." I greet her as she begins walking alongside me.

"Hi...so, Katniss can't find water huh?" She says.

"Yes, and I'm extremely worried about that. She's getting more dehydrated probably as we speak. How about Peeta?"

"He's still with the careers, though I really don't understand why." She replies with a frown.

We enter the small room and find Haymitch and the prep team already seated. Haymitch is doing his best to stay sober as possible for Katniss and Peeta's sake. I say good morning to everyone, and I sit down with Portia as the anthem plays and Capitol seal appears on the screen.

The camera shows all the tributes that are still alive. The careers are at the camp they set up beside their enormous food supply. They act like being thrown into the Games is a vacation. It's really anything but that. The cameras then show Katniss, the sight of her makes me cringe. Her eyes are hallow, her skin is paling, and every time she walks she seems to slightly stumble. She even fell out of her tree instead of climbing down it. Oh, Katniss, the pain you must be in.

She stumbles, falls a few times, and completely collapses on the ground. Her eyes are barely open, she looks exhausted, and even half-dead. She looks like she could die any minute. I suck in my breath, tears threatening to form in my eyes. I wait for the cannon, thinking she's given up.

"She's not dead...right?" Portia asks, her voice shaky.

"I'm not sure. I-" I begin to reply, but I am cut off by Haymitch.

"No, no! She's not dead. I know she's stronger than that. She can't be dead. Come on sweetheart..." He says, muttering the last part more to himself.

I'm temporarily relieved when I see her fingers making the slightest movemnt, tracing circles in the mud she's lying in. Wait, mud! Mud means water is nearby. Sure enough, she notices this immediately and begins half crawling, half walking. She makes it to a lake. _Yes! My Girl on Fire hasn't flickered out after all._ She plunges her head in, savouring every gulp and filling up her canteen.

"Oh, good. She found some." I say, relief in my voice.

Everyone gives brief cheers and sighs of relief. Haymitch merely nods.

"I knew she could." He says, a slight smile on his face.

She's settling in a tree, as night in the arena is settling in. The anthem plays and they show that no one has died tonight. Though one almost had. There wasn't much action today, most of the tributes were just in hiding, finding food and water. The Gamemakers wont like that. They will surely put in some brutal obstacle soon. My only hope is that Katniss ma-

My thoughts are cut off as we hear the hissing of fire spreading throughout the arena. Most of the tributes would be asleep at the moment, making it the perfect time for them to strike. I bite my lip as the fire rages. It could easily kill anyone in it's path.

"Of course...should have seen this coming." Haymitch hisses.

They show the careers first. One of them was awake keeping guard, and is waking them all up in a haste. They're grabbing everyhthing they can in their hands, shoving it in their bags and carrying as many bags on their backs as they can. They take off, running into the forest. Knowing them, they'll make it with minimal injuries.

Then they show the little twelve-year-old from District 11, Rue. She's actually quite a clever one, having made it this far in the Games. She's gathered her things in her arms, climbed out of her tree and is running for her life. She's also a speedy one. With her tree climbing skills, she's probably going to be fine too.

Now they show Katniss. The moment I've been dreading to see since the fire started. She's untied herself from the tree, gathered her things more neatly than the others, and has fallen out of her tree. She's now running, breathing heavily. She's running blindly, crashing into branches, which are leaving scratches all over her, and she's sweating and choking from all of the heat and smoke. I feel terrible, maybe even a little responsible for this particular obstacle, I did make her the Girl on Fire. The announcer makes some cruel joke about, "Now she really is the Girl on Fire!" and then they're laughing. I don't find it funny at all.

"That's horrible!" Portia screams.

We all agree, watching intently. Katniss must be the most interesting one right now, as the cameras are still on her. She's come across a burning log, hopping over it. But apparently not high enough, as the tail end of her jakcet catches flame. I hold my breath, as that can easily burn her. She does the right thing though, as she rips off her jacket and stomps out the flames. She then shoves it in her sleeping bag and keeps running, looking tired and ill.

She stops abruptly and convulses, throwing up anything in her stomach. I look away at this. At least she's ridding herself on the toxins from the smoke though. I turn back once I'm sure she's finally finished. She's sitting down, breathing heavily._ Run, run! Come on Katniss, please!_ She stands up, as the flames seem to be dying down. I sigh with relief. She's OK, she's still alive. As I'm thinking this, the hissing of fire returns and fireballs fly out at every angle. Everyone in the room, including me, gasps in horror.

Katniss runs again, faster this time. A fireball gets flung at her, then another, and another. She's dodging them every them every time, flinging herself to the ground and rolling to avoid them. As she comes to a stop, she notices at least a few good inches of her beautiful braid has been burned off. She runs her trembling hand over it and closes her eyes for a brief moment. Bad idea. A fireball flies out of it's spot right towards her, hitting her square on her calf. She screams, and I cover my ears. It was a blood-curling scream, full of pain and despair. She's batting at her leg, which stiffles the worst of the flames. Then she cuts the fabric away and runs desperately to find some water.

"Oh, dear...sh-she could die from that. It's one of the worse burns I've seen, it looks like half of her calf is charred off!" Octavia yells, tears flowing down her face.

I look around. Haymitch has a sad look on his face, probably finally feeling sympathy for her.

Falvius and Venia also have tears flowing from their eyes.

Tears are forming in my eyes, but I will not cry. I can't cry. I need to be strong for my Girl on Fire.

The cameras go off Katniss and focus on Rue briefly. She's made it to a tree with only a minor burn on her right arm. Well, at least she's OK. They then show the careers, they have made it deep into the forest. Only one of them has a burn on their cheek, and it's so minor that it's hardly visible. Of course, they're always the ones that get hurt the least. The cameras show almost everyone, and no one has gotten a burn as severe as Katniss's. A boy got a fairly bad one on his arm, but it's nothing that can't be treated quickly.

They go back to Katniss. She has found water. Well, at least that's something good for her. She has her leg carefully laid out in it and has her hands in too, I guess they also got burnt. Her eyes are open, but are stiff with pain. _Oh, Katniss, if you were here I would've had that taken care of already, and I would have held you in my arms for the pain to go away._

She is standing in the water, rinsing the blood and ash from her face and hands.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Haymitch whispers, gentleness in his tone.

"You know what you should do. Send her some burn medicine, it would help." I reply.

He agrees, and arranges for it to arrive for her as soon as possible.

Portia and the prep team have already left the room, the tears have subsided but they still have some in their eyes. My poor, dear, sweet Katniss. She doesn't deserve to go through this. She shouldn't be subjected to such pain and torture. I feel terrible about it all.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and let my mind wander with all of my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter three! Please review! It's right there. ;) Like it? Hate it? I would love some feedback!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four! I'm terribly sorry for the delay...don't hate me! I was just very busy over the Easter holidays and didn't have time to write, but I do now so...yes it's updated now! =)**

**I hope you all had a great Easter too!**

**Question (answer in reviews if you'd like): If the Hunger Games were real, and you were reaped, what would your strategy be in the arena? Mine would be a tombstone with my name on it. XD yes, I wouldn't make it very far!**

* * *

><p>I snap back to reality after what probably was a good few minutes of being lost in my thoughts. Everything comes flooding back into my mind at once, <em>Katniss and Peeta are in the arena, they're both alive, Katniss just got attacked by fireballs, she got burnt...but she's alive...<em>

I look around the room briefly. Haymitch is still out, probably still arranging to send Katniss that medication for her charred calf. Portia and the rest of Peeta's prep team are watching the screen, silently whispering about what has been happening recently. My team is back in the room, expressions empty yet filled with sorrow. I'm pretty sure my expression is similar in many ways.

I look back at the screen to watch again.

Katniss is still in the water, looking sick and light-headed. She might have just looked at her leg. I know she doesn't handle blood very well. I slightly grin, remembering that about her. But I know now is definitely not the time to show even the slightest hint of smiles. Katniss is just hanging around in the water, seeming like she's deep in thought. Maybe memories or thoughts about what to do next. She has her leg laid up on a rock now.

She takes the time to refill her water, eat even the slightest food, and organize her things by packing them up. Her jacket got pretty badly scorched, so she cuts off the large damaged part, which leaves her only with the smallest part only coming down to the bottom of her ribs. Well, it's better than nothing. I always want her to have something. She sits there for a while, with her backpack on her shoulders, ready to run off if needed. She looks like she's expecting something. Does she want someone to find her?

The minute the thought crosses my mind, someone does find her. A few someones, actually. The last people in these Games that I wanted her to come across. The Careers. They look hardly any better than Katniss, coughing and choking, but they chase her with weapons ready. Katniss had the head start though, and is in the lead. I'm on the edge of my seat. She can't die! No. She wont. She's surely smart enough to outsmart them...right? I pray I'm right.

The cameras cut off of Katniss as the Careers are chasing her. I silently curse under my breath, I have to make sure she's alright, and I can't if I don't know what's happening. The cameras are on Peeta now. He's with the rest of them chasing her, but he's falling slightly behind, looking tired yet sympathetic. Maybe he doesn't want to kill Katniss after all. He runs up to join the chase again and the cameras switch to Rue, the little girl from Eleven. She's up in a tree, watching as the Careers chase Katniss closer to the tree next to hers. She's probably trying to decide whether or not running would do any good. I guess she decides against it because all she does is climb higher into the tree and watch.

They go back on Katniss, and I suck in my breath. She's climbing the tree, looking extremely tired and in severe pain. Probably from her burns. She makes it to a high branch just as the Careers and Peeta gather below her. She stands on the branch, leaning against it with a smug look.

"How's everything with you?" she calls down to them. What is she up to?

"Well enough," says the boy from District 2, "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," Katniss replies.

It hits me. She's doing this for the sponsors. Surely the crowds will love this!

"The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" Okay, she got me there. Now they might just come after her. My heart beats faster and faster as I watch.

"Think I will," says the same District 2 boy.

"Here, take this, Cato," says the District 1 girl, Glimmer, I think. She hands him a silver bow and arrow sheath.

Katniss should have those. She's an archery master, from what I've heard. The sight of them seems to draw her in, as she looks angrier than ever. I don't blame her. She could have had a lot of food and advantage with those. My fear is still evident though, as the District 2 boy, Cato, pushes away the bow and draws out a short-bladed sword. I gulp.

He climbs, seemingly with some difficulty. Katniss just climbs higher and higher, mocking him. That's my girl. She's just like a squirrel. A branch cracks and the boy crashes down to the ground, unharmed. Of course. He's swearing quite a bit though. This event must be extremely enticing, because the cameras haven't gone off them yet. The girl from District 1 attempts climbing, but has the common sense to stop as branches under her feet begin cracking. She tries shooting Katniss, but it's obvious she doesn't have much skill.

Katniss picks up the dislodged arrow and waves it mockingly over their heads. She's tricky, but that could become a problem with the Careers. They get angry a little too easily. Like right now, as they are grouped up and furiously arguing.

Peeta silences all.

"Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning," he says it rather harshly too.

The Careers start a fire and settle in for the night. Katniss arranges her sleeping bag and slips into it, buckling herself into the tree. The sounds of night emerge in the arena. Katniss looks over at something across from her, bright eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. It's Rue. The cameras switch to Rue, watching Katniss. Katniss seems startled, at least from what I can see through the darkness. She must know Rue will not harm her as she is not in attack position. They don't speak. Akward silence comes over the arena, but Rue does one simple motion that changes many things. She points. To something right above Katniss's head. Katniss looks up and her eyes grow wider.

Tracker Jackers.

Tracker Jackers. Very lethal creatures. They're genetically engineered wasps, pretty much. Their stings cause searing pain, wild hallucinations, and, if you get enough stings, death. Katniss could get stung if she doesn't find another tree right away. But she also has the Careers to think about. One move and they'll be up watching her.

The cameras show the boy from 11, Thresh I believe. He's found shelter in a nestle of bushes, and is sitting awake. It is kind of hard to sleep during the Games, I'd assume. Knowing that any minute someone could show up and kill you with one swoop of a weapon. They show all of the other remaining tributes, all of them settled somewhere for the night, and the odd few out looking for food or hunting.

They once again go back to Katniss. She's on the branch that supports the Tracker Jacker nest, and she has her knife out. What? It comes to me. Oh, no! Is she really going to cut it down? It will land practically on top of the Careers, hopefully killing them. That will be to her advantage. But Peeta is there, and he seems to be on her side...but she doesn't know that. She could kill him. She could also get herself killed. Or badly stung. My expression shows pure horror as she begins to saw the branch. The anthem is blaring in the background.

I look over to Portia and Peeta's prep team. They look scared. Probably for Peeta mostly, as he could get killed by the Tracker Jackers if he doesn't move quick enough. Maybe also for Katniss though, she's in danger too. My heart is hammering in my chest as I watch her saw the branch away again. She stops. The anthem stops. She can't do it now, or she will risk waking up the Careers. She begins cimbing back down and settles onto her branch. I sigh with relief, but I know she'll just continue in the morning. Fantastic.

She turns and notices something on the branch beside her. A silver parachute attatched to a silver pot. Her gift! Haymitch must have finally gotten it sent to her. Oddly enough, he comes bursting into the room just as she settles back into the branch holding the medicine. He has his usual glass of alchohol, but it looks like it hasn't been drank from yet. Maybe he's sober for now.

"Oh, I see she's got the little gift..." He says, slightly slurring. He's drunk.

"Yes, she did. You did a good thing for her, Haymitch." I say, giving an amused yet thankful smile.

"I suppose so...you're welcome sweetheart," he says, watching her gratefully rub the medicine into her burn and whisper her thanks.

Night falls, and it is late. So I say goodnight to everyone and make my way to my room. I can't shake my worry though, and I never will. Not until I know my Girl on Fire is safe.

**~oOo~**

Morning comes a little too quickly. I have been up almost _all _night. My thoughts keep me awake all the time. Usually they're on my designs and outfit choices, but now they're on something much more important. Katniss. I know she's OK, I saw her last night. I just can't get rid of the feeling that something might happen to her when I'm not there to watch.

After a quick and mainly silent breakfast, with the occasional joyful squeal from Effie, _ugh_, I walked down the corridor with Flavius and Octavia to the main room where we would watch yet another day of Katniss fighting for her life. It breaks my heart every time to even think of her in the arena, let alone see it. But I must. I have to see with my own two eyes that she is safe.

After we're all seated, the screen comes alive with the anthem and seal, and the cameras go on the arena. First a birds-eye view, and then going on every remaining tribute. Some are still asleep, some are awake. When they show the Careers I am quite happy with the fact that they're still asleep, so they don't attack Katniss. Peeta seems to be awake though, and is staring at Katniss with a look of grief. Then they switch to show Katniss.

She's awake, putting away her sleeping bag. I smile at this, knowing she's still alright, but the smile quickly fades as she takes out her knife and climbs to the nest-supporting branch once again to complete the task.

"She better know what she's doing, those 'Jackers have bad stings." Haymitch mutters.

I assume he came in contact with these during his time in the arena. He's always had just some sort of disdain towards them. Everyone does, but his just seems more..._experience-caused._ I wouldn't know though, I really don't know much about him at all. Not that I even want to.

Katniss is sawing away, when she makes a sudden yelp, and another, and another...filled with pain. She's been stung. Three times. She's going to go through the hallucinations, leaving anyone who finds her a clear path to kill her. Sweat breaks out on my forehead, and my heart hammers. Not only am I worried for her, but it breaks my heart to see her in so much pain. She keeps sawing though, determined. The branch finally creaks, moves down, and falls.

Right to the Careers.

It lands, and all of the Tracker Jackers fly out at once in a loud, buzzing frenzy. The Careers are all up and alert in an instant, grabbing their things and screaming. They all make it away, running far away as possible with minor stings. Peeta makes it away too. He must have dozed off again before the nest fell because he seemed startled. The District 1 girl, Glimmer, falls though. She's covered in them, getting stung everywhere. She's screaming, and, within seconds she's dead. It's not a pretty sight at all. I look away briefly, until the cameras focus on Katniss again. She's jumped, or more fell, out of her tree and is walking towards Glimmer. Her eyes are darting everywhere and sweat is evident on her forehead. Hallucinations. They're starting on her.

"She's gonna be in for a rough few days..." Haymitch sighs.

I nod. Poor Katniss. I feel terrible. She's bent down beside Glimmer and is trying to wrench the bow out of her hands. She really needs that, then she could definitely win. She seems to be struggling with it though.

"Come on, do this!" She harshly and weakly whispers to herself.

She pulls a few more times and manages to get it into her grasp. She also grabs the arrow sheath. She runs a little farther away, staggering every few steps. Then she stops. Looking dazed and confused. I wonder what horrible things she's seeing that aren't really there. It makes me shiver. She really needs to move, or the Careers will come back and find her. I don't even want to think about what could happen then. Peeta suddenly comes crashing through the bushes, screaming at her to go. He really does love her.

She seems confused for a moment, but Peeta gives her a gentle shove and she takes off in the opposite direction. Cato comes crashing through the bushes moments later, outraged. He probably saw Peeta guiding her away. They begin yelling at one another, then Cato takes out his sword and aims it at Peeta before Peeta could do anything. Oh no, this can't be good. The cameras switch to Katniss before we could see anything. But I fear the worst might have happened to Peeta already. No cannon has fired though.

Katniss has stopped running and is walking slowly through the forest. Her eyes are slits, still darting everywhere. She's staggering in her steps, and swaying from side to side. Extreme difficulty walking, but she's not dehydrated. It must be the hallucinations getting to her. That has to be it. She can't...no. No she can't be dying. She just can't! I have a pure horrified and worried expression on my face, tears are brimming my eyes but wont spill. Three stings shouldn't kill somebody...n-no s-she can't d-die. It's hard for me to even think about it.

"Oh, no..." Haymitch whispers.

Before I could say anything, Katniss collapses. Full out collapses on the ground. She's curled up in a fetal position. Her eyes closed, her breathing barely noticeable. The only thing keeping me sane right at this moment is the sight of her shaking. Something's terribly wrong. The hallucinations must be worse than I thought.

And I don't know if she will wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, cliffy! Haha, well since I missed the original update date maybe I'll update again on Sunday or Monday for all of you amazing readers! Does that sound good?<strong>

**Please review! It only takes two minutes of your time! *_* They make me more inspired to write...**


End file.
